A love and a history in the 11 kingdoms
by Ernestwolf
Summary: a girl finds her family home and lover. along with a story of her own to tell
1. Work on the day

If you know it, recognized it, or seen it, than it is not mine.   
  
Chapter 1 Work on the day  
  
"My name is Eris St. Just, and I live on the edge of the forest. Well, not exactly. I live in an apartment next to my beat friend Marie and her boyfriend Jack. He is a janitor, that's how we got apartments on the edge of central park. I live alone. I always have, ever sense my mother left me on the steps of the Notre Dame cathedral when I was a baby. That's where I met Marie. She was a foreign exchange student in Paris. We have known each other for 15 years. We moved to America about 4 years ago. Sense I am almost permanently between boyfriends; I spend most of my free time over next door with Marie and Jack. I'm a waitress at the Grill on the park so that Marie and I also have the same job. But, one day I am going to find a partner and start my own restaurant. All I need is a good man, who is interested in food." Eris found herself thinking this over as she and Marie wheeled their bikes down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
As they approached Jack looked up from the wire box.   
  
"See this? Look at it. It's been chooed. This is not my job. It's an electricians job, but who gets to do it?"  
  
The two women pointed at him to show that they knew. Then Jack went on.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"To work Jack, like we do every day." Marie answered  
  
They all got into the elevator.  
  
"Oh, ya, well on your way back use the stairs just in case."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SNOW WHITE MARMOREAL PRISON   
  
4TH KINGDOM 6:02 PM   
  
A guard was walking down the halls of the prison when something moved behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled  
  
He was then hit with a pink dust and fell quickly to sleep. Something invisible reached down and picked up the keys off his belt. With a quick swirl of magic the keys to turn invisible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTER PROVINCES  
  
4TH KINGDOM 6:03 PM  
  
The royal carriage is making its way down the road quickly. Inside are Prince Wendell and his man servant.  
  
"So were exactly are we going?" the prince asks. He is very bored.  
  
"To Bean Town sir, in the south west corner of your kingdom, you are excepting the thrown from their craftsmen there. It was made for your coronation."  
  
"Well how much further, can't we stop and go hunting?"  
  
"Very shortly sir, we must make a brief stop at the Snow White Memorial prison."  
  
Wendell was now looking out of the window. He didn't look away before he spoke.  
  
"I hate these outer provinces. The people are so common."  
  
The man servant then clears his thought to get the princes thoughts back.  
  
"Your stepmother has applied for parole aging. Which we will of course turn down"  
  
The prince was now completely bored and vexed. Grabbing a pillow he fluffed it and stuffed it behind his head to try and get comfortable.  
  
Please read a review 


	2. Get him!

If you know it, recognized it, or seen it, than it is not mine.   
  
Chapter 2 GET HIM!!  
  
BACK AT THE PRISON  
  
The door to trolls cell opened without anyone pushing it. However there is someone. The Troll King has come to get his kids.  
  
"You're pathetic! Call yourself trolls? You make me ashamed."  
  
"Sorry dad"  
  
"Ya, sorry dad"  
  
"It won't happen again."  
  
The king grunted   
  
"This is the last time I come and rescue you three."  
  
"Come on dad, Take off the magic shoes" one of his kids said.  
  
"Handle them"  
  
The troll king stepped out of his shoes and appeared now for all to see.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENTS  
  
The elevator reached the bottom floor. Eris and Marie stepped out, wheeling their bikes and saying goodbye to Jack.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
BACK AT THE PRISION   
  
Wendell's carriage rolled up at the front gate of the Snow White Prison. His man servant got out first and went inside. As he came though the door he was hit by the pink powder and fell quickly asleep. Wendell did not see anything, but stayed in the carriage.  
  
The troll king now went looking though the prison. He had heard tell of a witch that was put here. He wonted to see for himself. He followed the sine to the restricted wing were she was said to be kept. Once at the door he heard a voice.  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
The king opened the door and looked inside. There sat the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She glowed with power. Sitting beside her was a cat. Big with and black with a set of pearly white teeth. The woman stood up as did the cat.   
  
"Have you come to release me?"  
  
The troll king stared at her a moment then answered.  
  
"No, you will come with me."  
  
The troll kings intentions were of corse to keep her for himself. He could do with some fair company now and again.  
  
The woman stepped back away from him.  
  
Outside Wendell had become very impatient and had wondered from the carriage to the door. Inside were the Troll King kids. They grabbed him. They dragged him to the Troll King.  
  
"Look what we found" They yelled.  
  
The troll king turned to look at the prince. As he did the Woman took a chance.  
  
"Mornie, Go!"  
  
The panther ran at the troll King. However the King moved and the –panther landed on Wendell. Then without a moment magic happened between the two. Wendell turned into the panther and visa versa. Once the transformation was over the panther stood up confused. And Wendell rolled over to stand on all four. Looking around he was frightened. He ran.   
  
"After him" the troll King yelled.  
  
His three kids quickly ran after him. Followed by the King himself. If he could get Wendell then he would have a great trophy indeed, the woman was left behind.  
  
Quickly she ran out of her sell.   
  
"Come Mornie, we must find him first if we are to get yourself back."  
  
  
  
He followed. As they were running though the halls a voice yelled at her. Although several were yelling to be let out this one made her stop. Turing to face the cell in witch he was in he was peering at her.   
  
"What are you?" She asked confused  
  
"A very fine fellow" He answered  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
The man posed and the answered very quietly.  
  
"Half wolf."  
  
"Will you help me?" She asked," I need to get that leopard. Please."  
  
"Yes, of corse."  
  
The woman looked into his eyes.  
  
"I see only truth in your eyes."  
  
She let him out and pointed in the direction of were the leopard went.   
  
"What is your name Fair one?" the wolf asked  
  
"Nomiana, now go!"  
  
The wolf ran after the sent of the panther. 


	3. Oh my god, I hit a lepored

Chapter 3 Oh my God, I hit a leopard  
  
  
  
Wolf ran after the panther as fast as he could. The trolls too were in hot pursuit. Turning a quick corner Wendell found himself in a dead end. Turning around his hip hit something and it fell on him. He was quickly taken though space. As the trolls came to the dead end they found nothing. Just an old mirror lying on the floor. They retraced their steppes trying to find him. Wolf on the other hand had a hunch were the panther had gone. Picking up the mirror he stepped though. He was quickly taken though space.  
  
The troll king sent his children to find the panther as he wished to return to the witch. Returning he found her and the odd Wendell at her feet.   
  
"You are coming with me." He said grabbing her arm.  
  
Something stopped him. Another voice calling. Yelling at him for freedom. He let her go and followed the voice. It was in another cell next to the witch's. He opened the door and gasped. It was the wicked witch queen.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
CENTEAL PARK  
  
Wendell fell out of the air and landed on the soft grass. Were was he? Then something else started to come out of the portal. He ran for it. Running across a road he was hit by something. A woman on an odd device.   
  
"Oh my god, I just hit a panther!"  
  
Wendell got up and shook off.  
  
"I'm not am animal. I am a prince and I need your help."  
  
Jut then Wendell noticed that there was another person behind the woman.   
  
"Eris, did that thing just talk to you?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Wendell looked at each of them and then started to talk again.  
  
"I am Prince Wendell of the 4th kingdom. My body was stolen by this leopard. I'm being chased and I need your help."  
  
Eris and Marie looked at each other.  
  
"We can hide you for a while."Eris said. 


End file.
